Truth or Dare, anyone?
by Moony the Wolf
Summary: When the mischevious Sirius Black feels bored in the Gryffindor common room one night and challenges the people in the room to a Truth and Dare muggle game, the night is filled with humor and romance. What has Sirius done now!


Sirius stalked through the dark Hogwarts corridor at 11pm that Saturday night. He had borrowed James's cloak and had taken the Marauder's Map along with him. He came upon the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Exactly where he wanted to go.

He pulled the cloak off of his head in a easy, quiet motion and looked down at the Map. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the Map. "Mischeif managed." he whispered, allowing the Map to clear itself before putting his wand back in his pocket.

He looked up at the Fat Lady painting and she looked back down at him. "What are you doing out so late, Black?" the Lady snapped, narrowing his eyes suspicously at him. Sirius rolled his eyes. "After asking me this question every night, do you think I'm going to give you a different answer other than the password." he said. The Lady sighed and swung open, purposely trying to hit Sirius but missing.

Sirius smirked and climbed through the Portait hole. He entered the dimly-lit Common Room, throwing the Invisibility Cloak onto the nearest chair, not noticing someone sitting on it. "BLACK!" a harsh voice yelled. Sirius froze in his tracks and he spun around to face an angry-looking Lily Evans with the cloak thrown over her head. She threw it off of herself, shut the book she was reading, and stood from the chair. Sirius backed up from her and put a chair between himself and her.

A small yawn was heard and James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had come down from the Boys' Dormitory. "What's goin' on?" Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes with his pudgy fists. Sirius looked over to them. "Ah nothing...Lily's just trying to kill me, that's all." he smirked. Lily glared and sat back down, giving a quick glance to James before burying her nose again in the book she had been reading. James caught her eyes and blushed, looking away quickly. Remus sat down in an empty chair and Peter sat on the floor.

Sirius looked around the room awkwardly for a second before another door closing was heard. Everyone, except Lily of course, looked up. Two girls had come down from the Girls' Dormitory, looking exhausted. Lily looked up this time and smiled. "Thank God! I'm not the only girl anymore." she said, grinning. The two girls' names were Tammy and Laria. Tammy looked over at Sirius and blushed as Sirius blushed back. They wouldn't admit they fancied eachother but everyone knew it anyway. Remus looked to Laria and smiled at her, Laria smiling back.

Sirius looked away from Tammy and looked around the room, noticing how quiet it had gotten. "So..." he said, stepping away from the chair he was behind. "How about we play a little muggle game" he said, clapping his hands together. Peter raised his hand, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Ooh. Ooh. I'll play, I'll play!" he shouted excitedly. Tammy and Laria's faces lit up and they nodded. James and Remus also nodded.

"Ok, Evans. What about you?" Sirus asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no, Black. Do you need me to put it in simpler words for your pea-brain?" she snapped, looking up from her book and glaring up at him.

Sirus put on his best puppy-eyed face and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. "Pwease?" he said, blinking rapidly.

"Fine!" Lily finally yelled out in frustration, slamming her book down...loudly. Sirius turned around, smiling broadly. Mission accomplished. "Damn you, Black. Damn you." Lily muttered, standing up.

Sirius sat on the ground and everyone joined him, Lily did so reluctantly.

"So, how do you play this game, Padfoot?" Peter asked, looking over to him from across the circle they had all formed.

"Well, this is a muggle game I read about. It is supposed to be very popular at muggle slumber parties." he said, smiling. "It's called Truth or Dare. You ask someone if they want truth or dare. If they say truth then you give them a little bit of this Veritaserum that I got earlier when I was out of the Common Room. You ask them a question and they have to answer, truthfully of course because of the potion. But if they say dare then you tell them to do something. They have to do it. There's no potion to force this so..they have to do it out of will." Sirius said, his face gleaming at the end of the explanation.

"Since I got forced into doing this I'll go first!" Lily shouted out, smiling. "Sirius...truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, definently."

"Ok...I dare you to...kiss Tammy." she said, grinning. Sirius blushed and he looked over to Tammy who was blushing as well as she looked at him. Sirius took a deep breath and stood up, moving over to Tammy's spot. He sat down again and she turned to him, smiling broadly and giggling. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips making contact with hers'. He pulled away quickly as soon as they touched. "There." he said quickly, starting to get up.

"No." Lily said quickly. "It has to be longer than that, thick-head."

Sirius sighed, sitting back down and leaning toward Tammy again. When their lips touched Tammy stiffened up but quickly relaxed, allowing him to kiss her. Damn. He was a good kisser.

"Done." Lily said loudly.

Sirius pulled away, blushing. Tammy was blushing a deep scarlet and looked away, grinning. Laria leaned closer to her and whispered something, causing them both to laugh hysterically. Sirius stood up, moving back to his original spot.

"My turn. Um..." Sirius said, looking around the group. "Laria...truth or dare?" he said, looking over to the girl sitting next to Tammy.

"Truth." she answered, confidently.

"Ok then." Sirius passed her the Veritaserum and Laria took a drink, passing it back to Sirius. Sirius smiled demonicly and asked her, "Do you like Remus? I don't mean friend-like...I mean fancy-like." he said.

Laria's eyes widened and she blurted out, "Of course I do! He's the most gorgeous, sexy man ever!" She covered her mouth with her hands quickly.

Sirius laughed under his breath, seeing Remus's face. Remus's eyes were widened, his face blushing violently. Laria took her hands away from her mouth, slapping the laughing Tammy on the back. She sighed, avoiding Remus's intent stare on her. "Um..ok. Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell that Hufflepuff girl of your burning passion for her tomorrow." she said, grinning. Peter's jaw dropped and he slumped, crossing his arms. Sirius and James laughed hysterically. "Fine." He looked around the group. "Lily...truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said. "I know I'm going to regret this." she muttered under her breath.

"I dare you to kiss James. For a long time...like you made Sirius kiss Tammy." he said, grinning a dirty-toothed grin. Lily glared at Peter as James moved over to her, mouthing a "Thank you" to Peter. Lily turned and saw James sitting next to her. She leaned closer to James and their lips met. James's eyes closed in content and he kissed her. Lily was hostile for a second before she started kissing him back. Lily closed her eyes also, thinking of how well he kissed.

Peter smirked as James put his hand on top of Lily's. "Done." Peter said. Lily and James kept on kissing. "Done." Peter said again, louder this time. Lily and James broke away, looking away from eachother and blushing violently, but their hands never moved away from eachother and James didn't move back to his original spot.

Laria and Tammy were doubled-up in laughter as was Sirius. Lily sighed. "Ok...Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth...there seems not to be a lot of those tonight."

Lily took the Veritaserum from Sirius and handed it to Remus. Remus took a drink of it and looked over to Lily, waiting for her question.

"Do you like-like Laria back?" she asked, looking over to Laria who was still embarassed from her answer and looked away.

Remus looked to Laria and smiled. "Yes. No words can describe my love for her." He realized what he had just said and looked away. Tammy looked to Laria, smiling at her and Laria looked to her, giggling.

Sirius took the Veritaserum back from Lily and smiled, putting it back in his pocket. "So...I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think?" he said, standing up and stretching.

Everyone also got up. Sirius gave Tammy a quick kiss before wishing her a good sleep and letting her go to the Girls' Dormitory. James and Lily were curled up together in a chair, kissing passionately. Peter had already gone to the Dormitory, practicing how to tell his crush he loved her. Remus and Laria kissed quickly before going to their Dormitories. Sirius followed Remus, leaving Lily and James alone in the Common Room.

Lily and James broke apart from eachother. Lily took her hands out of James's hair and James took his hands away from her waist. Lily glared at him. "You know I still hate you." she said, a hint of a smile on the edge of her lips.

James grinned, getting up from the chair. "Always..." he said, going up to his Dormitory.

Lily watched James go into the Dormitory before grasping her book and heading up to her own. "Sirius..what have you done this time?" she muttered to herself before she fell asleep, her dreams filled with her true love...the wonderful James Potter.

(( Sorry...if that wasn't too good. This is my first fan-fic. Please leave any criticism. ))


End file.
